Con sabor a
by Morimori-chan
Summary: Para la 25 Days of Christmas OTP Challenge. Día 2: Hot Chocolat. Quién diría que el segundo día de diciembre yo descrubiría que, Allen-kun sabe a exquisito chocolate caliente. Allena (Allen x Lenalee )


Hola, a cualquiera que sea detenga a leer ésta historia. Esta vez vengo para la 25 Days of Christmas OTP Challenge ( voy 9 días atrasada lol espero poder recuperarme ).

 **Disclaimer:** "D. Grey-Man es de Katsura Hoshino" ( alias trollshino ewe ), de ser míos habría más mujeres exorcistas o, Kanda hubiera sido mujer xD.

 **Línea Temporal:** Ubicado entre su llegada a la nueva Orden pero antes de Timothy.

 **Advertencia:** Sin Beta y posible Ooc ( nunca estoy segura así que por si las dudas ewe ).

 **Pareja:** Allena ( Allen Walker x Lenalee Lee ).

 **Day 2:** Hot Chocolat ( Chocolate Caliente ).

* * *

 **C** on sabor a...

.

.

.

— Vamos, Allen-kun quizás aún llegaremos a tiempo

— Pero, Lenalee son las dos de la madrugada. No será mejor buscar alguna posada abierta, dormir y ya mañana regresamos a la orden; no se que prisa tienes en regresar cuando no conseguimos ningún fragmentos de Inocencia...es más que seguro que el lugar en dónde se encuentra la puerta del arca; ya esté cerrado

— ~moh~, Allen-kun ya deja de quejarte. Si continuamos con éste ritmo no lo vamos a lograr pero...¿Y si activo mi Inocencia? — murmuro, deteniendo mi andar. Esperó a que, Allen-kun me alcance para poder agarrarlo.

— Lenalee, ¿Por qué te detienes? — cuestiona, observándome con un claro deje de confusión escrita en sus pupilas platinadas.

— Allen-kun, agárrate bien — informo, sólo provocando que su confusión aumente.

 _ **Inocencia Atibate**_

Inmediatamente la sangre convertida en pulseras, situadas en mis tobillos. Brillan transformándose en los ya no tan dolorosos y pesados zapatos negros mejor conocidos como las dark boots.

Sin esperar la negativa de, Allen. Rápidamente me sitúo detrás de él, lo abrazo por detrás emprendiendo vuelo.

— Lenaleeeeeeeeee...

Es el repentino grito que se oye por las calles de, Irlanda dejando consigo una peculiar ráfaga de viento a su paso.

•

— Bienvenida señorita, Lee. Pensé que ésta noche usted y él joven, Walker no iban a regresar — menciona él encargado de resguardar la entrada del arca; un hombre de cabellos castaños de tal vez unos treinta a treinta cinco años de edad.

— Perdone la demora, seguramente ya se encuentra casado de esperarnos. Así que será mejor que, Allen-kun y yo entremos para que usted pueda ir a descansar — sonrio, disculpándome por el inminente retraso.

— Descuida pero antes dejarlos pasar, me puede decir la contraseña

— Los locos experimentos de Komui — menciono, suspirando con cansancio. _Nii-san, por qué tiene que ser esa la contraseña_.

— Señorita Lee joven Walker ya pueden cruzar

Me dirijo hasta la puerta, comenzando a entrar.

— ¡Espere señorita, Lee!. ¿Acaso el joven Walker no piensa cruzar? — me detengo tras escuchar aquél comentario. Observó como señala a, Allen-kun con un deje de confusión escrito en su rostro.

— Aún debe de estar mareado — regreso y con algo de dificultad logro ponerlo en pié. Coloco su brazo derecho en mis hombros, sitúo mi mano en su cintura y nos ponemos en marcha.

— Tuve que activar mi Inocencia para llegar aquí — explico, despidiéndosme de él y sin más cruzamos el portal.

••

Agradeciendo que ésta entrada sea directa a la orden, (sin desviarse por la ciudad dentro del arca) finalmente llegamos. Notando que, Allen-kun continúa inconsciente no me queda de otra que llevarlo conmigo a la cocina. Ya que ir lo a dejar hasta su cuarto es un camino bastante largo para mí hacerlo de esta manera y más cuándo me tengo que regresar.

— Hey, Allen-kun despierta ya llegamos — menciono detenido mi andar pero no recibo respuesta alguna de su parte.

 _Allen-kun, como te puedes haber ándo solo use una mínima parte de su potencial_

Tomandome mucho más tiempo de lo usual finalmente llego al comedor de la orden, avanzo hacía la mesa más cercana y depósito a, Allen-kun. Lo contemplo unos instantes; haciendo aún lado lo mareado su rostro se ve tan sereno y tranquilo.

Con mi mano retiro algunos mechones de su albina cabellera que quedaron pegados a su rostro. Con curiosidad poso mi mano en su mejilla - es tan suave y cálida - dejandome envolver desciendo lentamente llegando a la comisura de sus labios, me detengo en ellos con una única pregunta...saber a qué sabrán.

Llevo tanto tiempo ansiando probarlos no me parece justo que sólo, Road (con trampa) sea la única que conozca su sabor; simplemente no es justo yo conocí primero a Allen-kun, tuve que haber sido yo la primera en saberlo y no aquella oportunista ladrona.

Sin desear querer quedarme con ésta duda por más tiempo y aprovechando que, Allen-kun continúa inconsciente por qué no cumplir mi deseo.

Cerciorandome de que no haya algo o alguien que me venga a interrumpir - con mi hermano nunca se sabe que es lo que tenga preparado para resguardar mi castidad - lentamente me voy agachando quedando a la altura de Allen-kun. Acerco poco a poco mi rostro a su dirección, una tarea un poco incómoda ya que tengo que hacerlo sin tocarlo

 _No lo quiero despertar ya que si, Allen-kun me ve no se como le explicaría ésta situación_.

No se porqué ahora el palpitar de mi corazón se está volviendo tan desenfrenado, la curiosidad transformada en valentía comenzaba a mermar dejando consigo un sentimiento de vergüenza y nerviosismo con cada segundo que acorto la distancia que me separa de mi tan ansiado objetivo.

 _Vamos, Lenalee no es hora de que te heches para atrás_ me animaba. Pero siendo así por qué me siento tan acalorada, si viera mi rostro en un espejo no dudaría que estuviera teñido intensamente de carmín.

Ignorando un poco mis contradicciones opté por cerrar mis ojos, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y si más rompí la barrera y me deje llevar. No negaré que un principio lo sentí algo, ¿raro?..bueno solo mantenía mis labios presionados sobre lo suyos, un breve roce que sólo me hacía ansiar más. Torpemente comencé a mover mis labios entre los suyos, lo hago tan pausadamente me deleita descubrir lo suaves que son pero algo dentro de mi; dice que aún no lo estoy haciendo bien mi cuerpo de alguna u otro forma ansía estar cerca del suyo mis manos sienten la necesidad de enredarse en su cuello y Allen-kun tendría presa mi cintura entre sus manos.

Ya que al fin me animé, ¿Por qué no llevarlo a cabo?

En estos momentos me valía ya que, Allen-kun se despertara - mejor para mi si lo hace - viéndome descarada me senté en sus piernas, enredo mis manos en su cuello y lo beso nuevamente haciendo que la sensación sea más placentera a como lo estaba haciendo antes.

¿Por qué no me atreví a hacer ésto?..ah, si porque nii-san es él culpable. Pero ahora me tiene sin cuidado ya después hablaré con él; haber si ya entra en razón por lo menos se que la señorita Briggite me ayudará.

Queriendo sentir más y como dios me dio a entender intento profundizar éste ya no tan sutil beso robado, en mi estomago se siente un agradable cosquilleo. Con cada roce mis labios se derriten con tan placentera sensación, ahora solo me pregunto a que sabrán.

Subiendo de nivel y por lo que he leído muerdo su labio inferior consiguiendo un quejido de su parte y por ende que finalmente despierte. Con lentitud sus ojos se abren, revelando un par de pupilas de color platino que me observan ligeramente perdidos.

— Lenalee — menciona, aún sin pecartarse de la situación.

Presintiendo que si dejo que se recupere soló me dejará con lo ganas, me abalanzo y gracias que su boca se encuentra semi abierta meto mi lengua dentro de su boca conociendo finalmente su sabor. Sus ojos se encuentran abiertos de par en par, observándome con marcada sorpresa, su cuerpo se paraliza ante mi súbita acción pero...no tarda en responderme, cumpliendo mi deseo.

Ahora nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una feroz batalla, ninguno de los dos quiere ceder pero...la falta de oxígeno se hace presente y la inminente batalla tiene que césar. Lentamente me voy separado de él, mí respiración es agitada, si no fuera por aquel hilo de saliva que observó hubiera dicho que esto fue un maravilloso sueño que cada noche deseo revivir una y otra vez.

— Allen-kun, sabes a chocolate caliente — menciono, haciéndolo sonrojar instantáneamente.

— Le-Lenalee, yo...

Perdóname, Allen-kun pero no quiero que hablemos ahora solo dejame volver a repetir esta sensación. Sabes que amo el sabor a chocolate y ahora que te probé ya me volví adicta a tú sabor así que dejame cobrarte todo el tiempo que me negaste tú sabor, interrumpo buscándolo nuevamente.

Quién diría que el segundo día de diciembre yo descrubiría que, Allen-kun sabe a exquisito chocolate caliente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y por fin terminé g-g (esté, One-shot tenía que haber estado listo ayer pero no me lo dejaron terminar hasta ahora y yo shoro). Esperó que a alguien le guste y cualquier falta/error me dicen para corregir después de todo no es necesario tener cuenta 7u7**

 **Sin más sólo puedo decir que si les gusta One Piece en especial el Lawnet ( Trafalgar Law x Monet )...por qué casi no hay historias de ellos TwT nos vemos en el día 3: Snow**


End file.
